mantan tetangga
by crystallized cherry
Summary: Tukang jam merangkap tukang perbaiki metronom itu mendapat kunjungan di saat dia belum memutuskan untuk buka sepenuhnya. {AU}


**mantan tetangga**

Hetalia – Axis Powers © Hidekaz Himaruya. Tidak ada keuntungan material apapun yang didapat dari pembuatan karya ini. Ditulis hanya untuk hiburan dan berbagi kesenangan semata.  
 **Casts** : Switzerland, Austria, Liechtenstein. **Genre** : Friendship, (fail)Humor. **Rating** : K. **Other notes** : AU.

 _(Tukang jam merangkap tukang perbaiki metronom itu mendapat kunjungan di saat dia belum memutuskan untuk buka sepenuhnya.)_

* * *

Vash terpaksa meninggalkan teh paginya. Bel dari pintu samping sangat mengganggu meski dia baru membuka separuh pintu tokonya. Siapa yang dengan bandelnya mengabaikan peringatan implisit itu? Apa dia sudah tak punya waktu lagi sehingga mendesak toko jam Vash buka sebelum dia menginginkannya?

"Sebentar, aku ke sana," Vash terpaksa berteriak sedikit ketika bel itu terdengar semakin berisik. Dia mengganti sandalnya di ambang pintu yang menghubungkan ruang tengahnya dengan toko tersebut. "Apa yang bisa—"

 _Sialan_ , Vash mengumpat dalam hati. Dia memutar bola mata.

Si pelanggan masih berdiri tenang. Sempat-sempatnya dia membenarkan kacamatanya.

"Aku masih tutup," Vash mendengus lalu berbalik.

"Aku butuh metronomku sekarang."

"Aku belum memasang tanda buka, Roderich."

"Tapi pintumu sudah bilang 'ya'." Roderich bergeming. Di atas etalase yang memuat jam mulai dari jam antik hingga jam Swiss yang mahal dan berisi butir-butir berlian dengan karat yang sempurna, tangannya terlipat rapi. Vash mengerutkan hidungnya melihat tangan itu. Seperti anak TK, pikirnya, dan ia langsung berpikir untuk menguliahi pemuda itu betapa gesturnya berlawanan habis-habisan dengan kekeraskepalaannya.

Tapi, mana mungkin ia mau menguras energi untuk hal remeh-temeh macam itu.

"Nanti siang." Vash mengalah sedikit.

"Aku sudah membawa uang."

Vash terdiam. Uang. Tak biasanya Roderich tak menunda pembayaran. Biasanya, paling cepat dia akan membayarkan uang itu lewat bank setengah hari setelah transaksi selesai. Catat itu, paling cepat. Seolah pemuda itu begitu malas menyisihkan uangnya atas jasa yang diberikan. Vash tak mau terlalu sering buruk sangka—karena itu sama saja memburukkan dirinya sendiri—tetapi kerap kali dia tak bisa menghentikan sangkaan itu. _Karena Roderich memang diciptakan untuk menjadi menyebalkan untuk dirinya_ , dia merengut secara imajinatif.

"Vash Zwingli."

"Sepuluh menit," Vash menuju lemari kaca besar di ujung ruangan, membuka penguncinya yang sudah menggunakan alat digital. "Aku belum menyelesaikan bagian akhirnya. Jarum metronomnya bisa bergerak cepat sendiri jika tidak kubereskan."

Vash mengeluarkan alat-alat lain dari laci di samping nakas, yang bagian atas lacinya dipenuhi oleh peralatan jam yang dipreteli. Dia menghamparkan semuanya di atas meja, berikut pula dengan metronom hitam metalik milik Roderich.

"Kumohon kaubisa lebih tangkas."

"Ck. Kau kuno. Sudah ada metronom digital, kau masih menggunakan ini. Dan lagi, kau sudah keluar-masuk Vienna Philharmonic, masih perlu alat seperti ini?"

"Satu hal, Zwingli, metronom penting untuk membangun dan terus mengasah nalurimu soal _timing_ dan tempo," Roderich membenarkan kacamatanya lagi, Vash mengintip, mulai berpikir untuk menceramahi Roderich untuk membeli kacamata yang pas saja dan tak bakal melorot dengan uang hasil konsernya yang melimpah itu.

"Dan kukira kautahu kritik-kritik tentang metronom. Memangnya manusia selalu bermain musik dengan tempo dan ketukan yang selalu sama? Dan kau masih menggunakan ini. Versi tua, pula." Sambil berbicara, tangannya begitu lincah memperbaiki elemen-elemen di dalam bagian bawah benda tersebut.

"Dan hal kedua. Kenapa kau juga menyimpan jam tua dari dinasti Saxe-Coburg dan Gotha dari berabad-abad yang lalu itu?" dia menunjuk dengan dagunya ke arah dinding di dekat pintu. Sebuah jam berdiri di sana. Keemasan, berat dan kuno, namun tetap teguh dan cemerlang. Vash merawatnya seolah benda itu adalah adik keduanya.

 _Sialan_.

Kerja tangan Vash semakin cepat dan dia membereskan semuanya dengan sedikit terburu-buru. Ditesnya kembali benda tersebut, dan sepertinya bekerja dengan baik. Dia segera berdiri dan menaruh si metronom tak bersalah yang menjadi bulan-bulanannya di hadapan Roderich. "Ambil barangmu ini."

Roderich mengeluarkan sejumlah euro dan meletakkannya dengan sabar. Vash menghitung hanya dengan sekali pandang. _Oke, itu pas_.

"Terima kasih."

"Mm."

Roderich sudah berbalik dan Vash mulai teringat pada tehnya yang pasti sudah mendingin.

"Oh, satu lagi."

"Apa?" Vash memandang tak percaya, "kau **masih** punya metronom lain?!"

"Ya," Roderich begitu santai, Vash sudah bersungut-sungut, tetapi lelaki berkacamata tersebut belum selesai, "masih banyak di rumah, tapi masalahnya bukan itu."

"Apalagi?!" Vash merasa kepalanya berasap, lebih panas daripada teh yang tadi dibuatkan Erika.

"Lusa ada pertunjukan. Seandainya ada tiket khusus, apa kaumau datang bersama adikmu?"

"Buang kata 'seandainya' jika kau benar-benar ingin mengundangku, Mata Empat. Tidak usah basa-basi," dengus Vash, telah mengganti sandalnya, "dan kami datang sebagai apamu? Tamu khusus harus punya identitas khusus."

Helaan napas. "Mantan tetangga."

Vash tanpa sadar mencibir. Matanya melirik pada sebuah kotak kaca di sudut, bersandar pada etalase, masih menyimpan potongan-potongan dan kaca pecahan sebuah jam berharganya, asli buatan merk terkenal Swiss, yang tua dan sudah sampai pada pemilik generasi ketiga. Frasa _mantan tetangga_ bergaung di kepalanya. Dan jam yang pecah itu kembali terbayang olehnya. _Ah, sudahlah. Mendendam itu buruk._

"Akan kuberikan tiket khususnya nanti malam. Seseorang akan menyampaikannya untukmu dan adikmu."

"Terserahlah."

Dengan jawaban itu, Roderich pergi, Vash kembali mengencani teh paginya.

* * *

"Kakak, seseorang barusan datang menyampaikan ini," Erika berlari kecil ke arahnya, setelah dia meletakkan jasnya di gantungan.

Vash mengerutkan kening mendapati amplop putih itu. Berperekat, tetapi dia menyobeknya begitu saja di bagian ujungnya, setelah merabanya dan memastikan bagian dalamnya tak kena.

Dikeluarkannya.

Satu lembar tiket silver, untuk dua nama yang diketik khusus.

Tinta emas, _Teruntuk: Vash & Erika Zwingli. _Tinta perak, _Mantan Tetangga yang Terhormat_.

"Memalukan!"

Erika menyaksikan kakaknya menggeram sambil memukuli kepalanya sendiri.

"Seharusnya saat sekolah dulu kuajari dia pemilihan kata yang baik! Nalurinya cuma tajam di musik tapi tumpul di bahasa formal!"

 **end.**

* * *

 **Metronom** , peralatan yang menghasilkan ketukan yang teratur dan bisa diset per menitnya, bisa dipakai untuk berlatih musik. **Vienna Philharmonic** , orkestra di Austria (bisa dianggap terbaik di dunia), pusatnya di Musikverein. **Saxe-Coburg and Gotha** , salah satu keluarga ningrat yang berpengaruh besar di Eropa di zaman abad ke-19 dan 20, saat ini cabang dari keluarga ini bertahta di Inggris, Belgia, dan Persemakmuran.

.

a/n: taugasih ausswiss itu brotp kesayangan saya /grosssobs alasannya sih karena 1) lucu 2) lucu 3) masalah mereka ga jauh2 dari duit so yeah 3) tsundere 4) alpen alpen alpen alpen alpeeeeeeeeen


End file.
